Such methods are known in order to apply decorative layers, such as for example leather or leather imitations, on performs of plastic, wherein the resulting support part constitutes a lining or a part of a lining of an interior of a motor vehicle. For such linings, usually various decorative layers or respectively regions with a decorative layer and regions without a decorative layer are used together on a lining. A problem in the known methods is that the transitions between regions of different decorative layers or respectively between a region with a decorative layer and a region without a decorative layer tend to adverse optical effects. Thus, for example, when gluing the decorative layer on the preform, the risk exists that parts of the adhesive emerge out from the edge of the decorative layer and harden on this edge. Adhesive projections therefore occur, which have to be removed, which means additional effort.
Moreover, the transitions between individual decorative layers or respectively the transition from decorative layer to a region without decorative layer is problematic because a gap or even a step exists there. Such a gap or step can cause the driver of the motor vehicle to consistently play with his fingers in this region over a lengthy period of time, and to thus detach the decorative layer form the preform. Such gaps or steps also harbour the risk that dirt, dust or residues from the production process such as glue become deposited therein and produce an unattractive visual appearance.